villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Phoebe Ke
Phoebe Ke is the main antagonist of the 2016 drama series, ''Hahamakin ang Lahat'' (translated as: Contempt All) aired on a Filipino Network, GMA Network. Phoebe is known as the sister/cousin of Rachel (played by Joyce Ching) but behind her beautiful face lies a dark and evil aura. She always berates her sister/cousin's mistakes. After accidentally murdering Junior's father she framed up Ivy to cover her crimes and dares to hurt the maids who tried to tell the truth. In the end she became paralyzed as a karma for her crimes. She was portrayed by Thea Tolentino who also portrayed the main villain Lucille Bermudez in Haplos. Character synopsis Initially, Phoebe operates under a facade of kindness and friendliness, but deep down, she was malevolent and sinister as she wants to make her sister/cousin look bad in their family, after showing her true colors she starts to berate the protagonist. She is also a greedy, arrogant, manipulative, devious, sly, and cunning planner, who is subtle if the circumstances require it. She is very aggressive and will fight anyone she wants. She loves Junior and seduces him often. She is like her mother, Cynthia, a deceptive psychopath who battles their own relative due to money. Story The story centers Ivy Tan, a Chinese heiress of a heavy equipment company, falls in love with Nelson Solano, a Filipino engineer. Despite the Chinese custom forbidding interracial unions, the couple elopes in the hopes of starting a new life together. They ask for the help of Ivy's friend, Laura Caraca, who unintentionally exposes the couple's plan in the process, resulting in a series of tragedies that will break the friendship of the two women. Ivy mercilessly blames Laura for the death of Nelson and makes her life miserable as hell, she even pour acid in the face of her former friend which leads to Laura's vengeful and hateful behavior. Next is Rachel T. Ke-Labsat, the fruit of the forbidden love of Nelson and Ivy. She grew up recognizing Cynthia and Charlie as her parents/Aunt and Uncle. She falls in love with Junior. She has a child with Santi but claims that Junior is the father. Her life is happy but became miserable due to the arrival of the two main antagonists, Phoebe Ke, Cynthia and Charlie's scheming and treacherous biological daughter and Rachel's sister/cousin. At first, she showed kindness to her sister/cousin, but her true intention is make her look bad to their family. She is madly in love with Junior and became his mistress and wants to get Rachel out of the way. Next is Crisanto "Santi" Valderama III, Rachel's first boyfriend who is the biological father of Rachel's son. He left Rachel to escape his duties as a father. Also at the same time oppressive and cruel yet vengeful to her. Rachel's life shatters when the two stars ruining her precious life. Laura makes Rachel's life miserable to get revenge for Ivy's cruelty and maltreatment to her with the help of Karen who also loves Junior and envies Rachel. She then rises up and learn to fight back to get revenge against her oppressors Phoebe and Santi. Later, the drunk Phoebe drives the car of Ivy and accidentally killed Junior's father. Ivy was the one who was imprisoned but eventually found out that Phoebe is the killer and mastermind. She begs to Ivy to not tell the truth but was declined but thanks to Cynthia, she was able to escape her crimes by paying their family driver to testify that he killed Luisito. On the other hand, the brawl between Ivy and Laura intensifies as she confronts her and pours her water as a revenge but Ivy grabs the gun and threatens Laura if she didn't leave. Ivy also reveals to Rachel that she is her real mother which made Cynthia and Phoebe to conduct another scheme to usurp the company. Cynthia made Ivy mentally ill through drugs and encourage her to kill Laura. When Ivy attends her former friend's party, she tries to kill Laura by shooting her but failed and was assigned in a mental hospital to treat her illness. After Ivy was sent in the asylum, Cynthia uses this opportunity to take over their family business and usurp its money. Later Santi returns into Rachel's life, and becomes Junior's bitter opponent. He forms a conspiracy with Phoebe in ruining and collapsing Rachel and Junior's relationship. Phoebe then becomes Junior's mistress, Laura finds about this and confronts and argues with her. After Alfred/Nelson gains his memory again, he acknowledged Rachel as his daughter leaving Laura devastated which Cynthia took this opportunity and encourages the latter to kill Ivy but failed when Ivy tells her that Cynthia is the one who killed her husband. On the other hand, Phoebe and Santi kidnaps Rachel's baby, however he dies after getting shot to death by the police when he held Rachel and Thirdy as hostages. Phoebe then sacrificed herself when she saved Rachel from getting hit by a car that Santi was driving and begs forgiveness for all the evil and chaos she has caused against her own sister/cousin. She became paralyzed and confined in a wheelchair. Category:Female Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Charismatic Category:Related to Hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:Siblings Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:The Heavy Category:Barbarian Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Evil from the Past Category:Adulterers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Extravagant Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fighters Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Big Bads Category:Perverts Category:Conspirators Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:Nihilists Category:Strategic Category:Greedy Category:Sadomasochists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Vandals Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Saboteurs Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Slaver Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Vengeful Category:Elitist Category:In Love Category:Delusional Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Murderer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Stalkers Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Mongers Category:Redeemed